Emotion
by Android 18 4 ever
Summary: Bra and Pan are in love. But the somebody they love already has someone. How will the girls react? Find out! If you read this! **COMPLETE**
1. Emotion

Emotion  
  
Author:'Don't say that this story is nice! Or is is it?'  
Pan:'I'm gonna play here the principal part!'  
Author:'But with the pretty girl you already played the principal part!'  
Pan:'Yeah! So?'  
Author:'Oh! Just forget it!'  
Pan:*blink*  
  
It's a very cold day to go outside. It's snowing and the schools are closed.  
"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! How can Pan become a doctor when the   
school is closed!!!" "Calm down Chichi! The school is closed because of   
the snow!" "That's not what I'm worried about!" "Ah!" Goku jumped in the   
air because of the screaming of Chichi. "I don't even care grandmother!"  
"How could you say that!" "Pan! Don't be so awful to your grandmother!"  
"Hum!" Pan stood up. "I don't wanna sit here all day doing nothing! Uncle   
Goten is talking to that freak again and I can't do here nothing just stare at  
him like a puppet!" She pointed to her uncle. "Well I'm going to CC!   
(Capsule Corp) See you all later!" "Pan! Come back here!" Pan ran to te   
front door opened it and the snow fell on her.   
  
It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
~A couple of minutes later~  
  
Pan was lying on the bed, cold. "Pan! Are you alright?" "Maybe!"   
"I told you so! But you wouldn't listen!" "I'm sorry grandmother! I only   
wanted to get happy, than doing nothing! It's all uncle Goten's fault!"   
"Huh? Why?" "Pan! Don't be angry right now!" "Sorry dad! But it has to!"  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
"Your always talking with that freak!" "What freak?" "You know what   
I'm talking about!" "Huh?" "Say it!" "What?" "Say it!" "What are you   
talking about?" "Ugh!" Pan ran to her room where it was all quiet.  
  
~At Pan's room~  
  
"I just wanted to visit Trunks! But...I can't tell it to them yet! Not yet!   
Only if wear mates! Than we'll tell them!" *Tring-tring* "Huh?"  
"Pan! Telephone for you!" " Who is it?" "Bra!" "Huh? What now?"   
Pan ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Mushi, mushi!"   
"Hey Pan! I have good and bad news for ye!" "Oh! I'll go to my room!   
There it's quiet!" "Okay!" Pan ran back to her room. "I'm here!"  
"Okay! That's great!" "Well?" "Huh?" "What is the good news?"  
"That the mall is celebrateing!" "Yeah! So?" "Clothes! Clothes! And more   
clothes!" "Yeah! So? I don't care!" "Oh!" "And what's the bad news?"  
"Trunks has a girlfriend!" "I don't care!" "But they are planning a wedding   
right now!" "Huh!" "I know it's hard for you accept it! But...you'll have to   
search for somebody else!" Pan began to cry. "Why should I?"  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
  
"Pan! Are you allright?" "Of course I'm not!" "Pan? Are you crying?"  
"No!" "I know your crying! And I know how you feel!" "How?"  
"You know! Goten!" "Yes!" "I love him!" "You do?" "Yes! I'm sorry!"  
"What for?" "I hidden it a long time by now". "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"I thought you would tell him!" "Oh Bra! You know I wouldn't tell!" "I know!"  
"Cause...I trusted you! That's why I told you I loved Trunks!" "Your right!   
I didn't had to hide it from my best friend!" "It's okay! I forgive ye!" "Okay!"  
"But...I have to tell you something about uncle Goten!" "And that's?" Bra was   
getting a little bit nervous. "He's always talking with that FREAK!!!" "You mean..."  
"Of course I mean HER!" Bra began to cry. "Bra! You aren't gonna start either are   
you?" "Um...no! Of course not!" "Princess! What's wrong!" "Nothing daddy!"  
"I heard your dad!" "Yeah! He's always worried about me!" Yeah! I know!"  
"Huh! I have to stop Bra! Maybe I'm coming over! Cause I here footsteps".  
"Okay! Bye!" "Bye Bra!"  
  
Author:'What is gonna happen now? Is Pan gonna stop Trunks! Is she ever gonna be happy?  
And what about Bra? She is in the same situation! Find out! In th next chapter!...'  
Bra and Pan:'...It's crying time!' Bra and Pan began to cry.  
Author:'And please review for these two girls!' 


	2. The truth is right behind you

Author:'Here it is! The next chapter! You know what happenend the last time!  
Pan and Bra woren't happy back than! But now! It's gonna be even better!"  
  
The truth is right behind you  
  
"I heard your dad!" "Yeah! He's always worried about me!" Yeah! I know!"  
"Huh! I have to stop Bra! Maybe I'm coming over! Cause I here footsteps".  
"Okay! Bye!" "Bye Bra!" The door began to open. "Pan?" "Huh?" Pan looked   
up. "I'm sorry what happened a couple of minutes ago!" "It's okay!" "If you   
want! I'll stop!" "No!" "Okay! If you say so!" Goten walked to the door when   
Pan stopped him. "Stop!" Goten turned around. "What is it now, Pan?"  
"I have to tell something important!" "Oh!" Goten walked to the bed of Pan and   
sat on it.   
  
  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
"What do you wanna tell me? Huh?" "It's Bra!" "Huh? What! What's with B-chan!   
Tell me! Is she sick or something?" "No!" "Is she drowned?" "No!" "Uh...tell me!   
What's wrong with B-chan?" "She's in love". "Oh! Than you have to smile!" "Why  
should I?" "Huh? Cause she's your friend!" "I know!" "But...why aren't you smiling?"  
"It's you! Don't you understand!" "What?" "She...loves you!" "What?" Huh? Bra!   
She loves me? But...how! I love her too but...I'm to old! But...I love her also   
thought Goten.   
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
"I didn't may say it of her!" "But...why did you...say it to me?"  
"I only thought you had to know!" "I know! And it was the right thing to do!"  
"You think so?" "I know so!" "Thanks uncle Goten!"  
  
~At CC~  
  
The door opened and closed. "I'm getting nuts here!" "Hum! You already are!"  
"What did you say!" Vegeta jumped behind the sofa. "Ha! Your scared!"  
"What did you say Trunks!" "Nothing!" "Trunks! I need you!" Yelled Bra from   
out of her room. "Ha! Saved by my baka sister!" "Now you are! But if you   
come back! Than I will finish where I ended!" "Okay!" Trunks ran in speed to   
Bra's room.   
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
~In Bra's room~  
  
"Welcome! Brother!" "Stop that!" "Grrr! Do as I say! I want an answer!!!"   
"Okay, okay! Have it your way!" "Ahum! Welcome! Brother!" "Thank you!   
Sister!" "That's better!" Bra clapped. "So...why did I have to come?"  
"About Pan". "Yeah! What's wrong with her?" "She's in love". "Oh! That's   
not my problem!" "It is!" "Why?" "Stop! The wedding!" "Why should I?"  
"Pan loves you!" "What!" Huh? Pan! She loves me? But...how! I love her   
too but...I'm to old! But...I love her also thought Trunks.  
  
You never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
"I kept it all a secret for her! She want's that you don't have to know! So!   
Are you gonna stop the wedding? Or what?" "No! I'm still marrying Tiara!"  
"What!" "I'm nver gonna brake up with her! Sorry! I can't!" Trunks walked   
away. "I know you love her!" Trunks stopped and looked to Bra's eyes.  
He stook his thumb up. "Maybe your right! But she got to find out herself!"  
Trunks walked away again. Huh? What does he mean?  
  
Author:'Yeah! What does Trunks means about that? You have to know!   
Read the next chapter!  
Goten,Bra,Trunks&Pan:'Please review!'  
Author:'You'll bet!' 


	3. Your heart always says the truth

Author:'The last chapter was beautiful! But...what if the   
snow won't stop? And Bra is running away?'  
Bra:'Am I running away? Why didn't you tell me so?'  
Author:'Cause I thought you would like it!'  
Bra:'Me! Like to run away!!!'  
Author:'Ye!'  
Bra:'Hum! Maybe it isn't a bad idea afteral!'  
Author:'Yeah! Right! Please read this story!'  
  
Your heart always says the truth  
  
He stook his thumb up. "Maybe your right! But she got to find out herself!"  
Trunks walked away again. Huh? What does he mean? "I've got to call   
Marron somehow!" Bra walked to the phone and dialed Marron's phone   
number. "I hope she's home!"   
  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul   
  
~At the island Master Roshi~  
  
*Tring-tring* "Marron! Will you please pick it up! I'm hanging the laundry   
outside!" "Okay mum!" *tring-tring* Marron walked to the phone.   
"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She picked it up. "Mushi mushi!"  
"Hey Marron! It's me! Bra!" "Oh! Bra! I didn't speak you for YEARS!"  
"Yeah! I know!" "So...tell me! Why did you call? And...your voice is very   
weird!" "Yeah! I've got a cold!" "When the sun is shining!" "No! It's snowing   
here!" "Oh! I didn't know! But...what do you wanted to tell me again?"  
"Oh! Yeah! Are you alone?" "No! My mother is haging the laundry and my   
dad is buying some food!" "Oh! Go to your room than!" "Yeah! That's a  
great idea!" "Thanks!"  
  
  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
  
~In Marron's room~  
  
"That's better! Start talking!" "Okay! I explained to Trunks that Pan loves him..."  
"No! Your kidding! I thought you would kept it a secret!" "I did!" "But?" "I  
failed!" "Yeah! I heard!" "Sorry about that!" "It's okay! Just go on!" "Oh yeah!  
...and Trunks said: 'Maybe your right! But she got to find out herself!' and I   
don't know what he's trying to tell me with that!" "Hm! I've got to think hard of   
this one!" Marron was thinking deep in her thoughts. "I've got it!" "Huh? What is   
it?" "Pan has to find out if Trunks loves her! That's what he means!" "Huh? I knew   
it! I knew it al along! Trunks does love her!" "Yeah!" "Thanks Marron! Your the   
best!" "Thanks!" "Bye!" "Bye! I'm glad I talked to you!"   
  
Author:'Well! It's already over! But if you want more! Tan read the next chapter!!!'  
Bra:'Please review!' 


	4. Tomorrow is the big day!

Author:'The last chapter was that Bra now knows what Trunks meaned! What's going   
to happen now? Please read!!!'  
  
Tomorrow is the BIG day!  
  
"I've got it!" "Huh? What is it?" "Pan has to find out if Trunks loves her! That's what   
he means!" "Huh? I knew it! I knew it al along! Trunks does love her!" "Yeah!"   
"Thanks Marron! Your the best!" "Thanks!" "Bye!" "Bye! I'm glad I talked to you!"  
Bra puts the phone down. "Now I know the real thing! But...Pan doesn't know yet!   
I have to call her!" "Bra picked up the phone and dialed Pan's number.  
  
~At the Son's~  
  
*Tring-tring* "Pan!" "Yeah mum! I'll get it!" Pan picked up the phone. "Moshi   
moshi!" "Hey Pan!" "Oh! Hey Bra! Wassup?" "Um...did you know Trunks is   
gonna marry tomorrow?" "What! TOMORROW!!!" Pan's eyes popped out  
of her eyeholes. "Pan! Are you allright?" "No! Why shouldn't I be!" "Um...cause  
Trunks is gonna marry?" "Maybe!" "So...are you coming over there?" "Of course!  
I don't wanna miss this in the world!!!!" "Oh!" Bra began to smile. "Are YOU  
allright?" "Of course!" "Oh! Okay than! So...what time?" "It's at my place! At   
12:30pm!" "In the afternoon?" "Of course in the afternoon! Bonehead!!!" "Sorry!  
I only wanted to know for sure!" "Oh! That's okay!" Pan sighs! ;sigh; "Pan!"   
"Yeah?" "You like him do you?" "Of course I do!" "Well...than you have to look  
perfect!" "Huh! Yeah! But...what do I have to wear?" Oh! Gees! Why did I   
ask? I know she's going to say a dress! And...I don't care! Cause only thing I   
want is Trunks!   
  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
  
"A dress!" "Huh! But I haven't got one!!!" "Well...I can help you search one at the  
mall!" "Okay!" "I'll be right with you!" "Okay! See ya!" Pan put the phone down.  
"Mum! I have to tell you something!" "And that's?" "Trunks is gonna marry   
tomorrow!" "I already know dear!" "Huh?" *Ding-dong* Videl opened the door.   
"Pan! It's Bra!" "I know mum! I'm busy right now! I'll be down soon!" Videl turned   
back to Bra. "She'll come! Just please come in!" Bra stepped inside. Pan ran of the   
stairs. "I'm ready Bra!" "Great!" "I only had to get my coat!" "That's okay!" "Shall   
we go now?" "Okay!" Bra opened the door. "Pan!" "What! Mum?" "Be careful out   
there!" "Ugh! Mum! I'm 15! I can care of myself you know!" "Be careful!" "Yeah!   
Bye!" Pan closed the door.  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
~Outside~  
  
Pan walked to the car of Bra. "Pan! How could you! She only want's you to be save!"  
"Yeah! So?" "Go back inside! And say your sorry!" Bra pointed angry at the door.  
"Okay!" Pan walked to the door and opened it a chink. She wanted to say sorry but   
then she saw her mother that was on the phone and eavesdropped. "Yeah! I already  
know, Bulma! Yes! I agree! Pan and Trunks belong together! Yeah! And Goten and   
Bra too! Yeah! Yeah! But..." On that moment Pan closed the door. Wow! She   
thinks the same! Wow! But...I can't tell Bra yet! Not yet!" Pan walked back to Bra.   
"And? Did you told her?" "Huh? Oh! Yes! I did!" "That's great! Let's go!" Pan jumped   
in the passenger seat next to Bra.  
  
~At the mall~  
  
Bra parked her car. "Well! Weare here!" "Yeah! Finally!" "Sorry! I just can't drive any   
faster!" Pan sighed ;sigh; "I just can't wait! Till Trunks sees me!" "Um...Pan! We   
didn't bought a dress yet!" "I know that!!!"  
  
Author:'Well...the 2 girls are at the mall so...this story will end very soon ;looks sad'  
Goku:'Yes! This story is almost finished! I hope there comes no story's after this   
one!!!'  
Author: ;smacks Goku on the head with a frying pan;  
Goku:'Aw! That hurts! Your just like Chichi!'  
Author:'I'm not her!!! I'm android 18!!!'  
Goku:'Yeah! Whatever!'  
Author:'Shall I smack you again! But then on your butt!!!'  
Goku:'Um...no! Please!'  
Author:'Okay than!!!'  
Chichi:'Please review! Or else this is going out of control!' 


	5. The day finally comes!

Author:'The last time I smacked Goku on his head! But this time...'  
Goku:'Please! Don't review!'  
Author:'...I will smack him on his butt!!!'  
Goku:'Aw! Please! Don't!'  
Author: ;smacks with fryingpan on Goku's butt;  
Vegeta:'Why is it all of a sudden so quiet?'  
  
The day finally comes!  
  
~At the mall~  
  
Bra parked her car. "Well! Weare here!" "Yeah! Finally!" "Sorry! I just can't drive any   
faster!" Pan sighed ;sigh; "I just can't wait! Till Trunks sees me!" "Um...Pan! We   
didn't bought a dress yet!" "I know that!!!"  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
"Yeah! I know! That you know that!" "Okay than!" "So...shall we go inside?" "Okay!"  
Pan and Bra walked inside. "Huh! Pan! Would you look at that!" "What?" "Isn't that   
a beautiful dress?" Pan looked at the direction where Bra pointed to. "Well..."  
"Ah! I'm going to get that one!" "I don't like that one! I'll just walk furter! Huh?" "You   
go! I'll stay here!" "Ugh! Fine! You can stay here! And I'll just walk furter!" Pan   
walked, walked, walked and walked. And finally! She saw something perfect!   
"Uh...Pan! What are you doing here?" "Huh?" Pan turned around and saw Bra   
standing. "Huh! Bra! What! The hell! Are you doing here???!!!" "I standed here the   
whole time while you were searching for a dress!" "So...I just walked a circle in the   
mall???!!!" "Uh...maybe!" "What??????!!!!!!" "Gees Pan! Don't yell in my ears like   
that!" "Ugh!" Pan crossed her arms.  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
"Well...just let's go inside than!" "Whatever you say!" Pan and Bra walked in the store.  
"Hey! Bra! Pan! How's it going? And what are you two doing here?" "Huh? Marron! We   
wanted to ask you the same thing!" "Well...I work here!" "And with kids?" "Yeah! It's   
very hard though!" "Yeah! I know what you mean!" "So...why are you actuly here?"  
"Weare here to buy a dress for tomorrow!" "Oh yeah! The wedding!" "Huh? You too?"  
"What?" "You already know???" "Yeah! Three days ago!" "Grr! Bra! Why didn't you   
tell me!!!" "Uh...!" "Grr! I don't care anymore!" Pan turned around and crossed her   
arms again. "Uh...Bra! Do you already know wich dress?" "Yes! That dress by the   
show-case! The red one!" "Okay! I'll get for ye!" Marron walked to the show-case   
and grabbed the red dress. "So! Here you are!" "Thanks! I'm gonna fit it right away!"  
Bra walked to a fittingroom. "And what about you Pan? Don't you want a dress?"  
"Hum!" "Uh...what's your favourit color again? Maybe I can help you!" "Ugh!"   
"Afteral...we are best friends! And best friends has to help eachother don't they?"   
"Ugh! Well...maybe your right!" "What's your favourit color again?" "Orange!"   
"Alright! I have the perfect dress for you!" "Huh? You do?" Pan's crossing arms were   
now down. "Look at this one!" "Uh?" Pan walked to Marron. "Is it perfect?" "Yeah!   
Of course it is!"   
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
"Alright! Fit it!" "Okay!" Pan ran to a fittingroom.   
  
~At the wedding~  
  
"Ugh! Why do I have to be the victim!" "Because Vegeta! Your smaller than Trunks!"  
"Yeah! Dad!" "But I don't want to be your wife!!!" "You don't have to Vegeta! Cause   
Trunks will say no! And will marry Pan! Right son?" "Yeah!" "I don't know what your   
seeing in that brat of Gohan!" "Well...I just don't know! I think I just...love her!" "Oh!   
Trunks! Your so romantic! Why don't you! Never say: I love you! To me, Vegeta?"  
"Cause I DON'T want to say IT!" "Ugh! I know your just a shamed of yourself!"   
"What!" "You heard me Vegeta!" "Yeah! And I think you two have to know the truth!"  
"What truth?" asked Vegeta and Bulma the same time.  
  
  
Author:'Yeah! What is Trunks talking about? You'll just have to find out in the next   
chapter!!!'  
Trunks:'Yep! Cause I'm not telling it here or now! Only in the fic!'  
Author:'Yeah Trunks! Please review!' 


	6. This day is the very last day of our chi...

Author:'The last part Pan and Bra bought a dress for them!"  
Goku:'And I was smacked on the butt!'  
Author:'Goku?'  
Goku:'Yes?'  
Author: ;smacks Goku with the fryingpan on his face; 'That'll teach him!'  
  
This day is the very last day of our childhood  
  
"What!" "You heard me Vegeta!" "Yeah! And I think you two have to know the   
truth!" "What truth?" asked Vegeta and Bulma the same time. "Bra is in love   
too!" "I already knew Trunks!" "Yeah! But maybe dad isn't!" "Huh?" Bulma   
turned to Vegeta. "What! Princess!!!" "Uh? Wait just a sec Pan! My daddy's  
angry again!" Bra walked calm to her parents's room. And looked around the  
corner. "Yes! Daddy?" "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" "What!   
Pregnant! But...I'm not!" "Yeah! Yeah! Tell that to the judges!" "But who said   
I was pregnant!" "Your brother!" "Uh?" Bra turned to Trunks. "Trunks!" Bra   
walked to Trunks with her hands on her waist. "IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!" Bra   
walked back to Pan. "Uh...what did I do?" "Grr! You said she was pregnant!"  
"No I didn't say that!!" "But what did you say!!!" "I said she was in love!!!!"  
"Oh! Why didn't you just told me?" "I told you already!!!!!" "Oh! Excuse me!"  
"Hum!" Trunks and Vegeta crossed they're arms.  
  
You'll never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
Vegeta walked away. "Uh? Vegeta! You can't just walk away!" "Why not?"  
"You have to play Tiara! You promised! And you just have to wear my   
weddingdress and a wig!" "Ugh! The weddingdress is fine! But the wig??!!"  
"Yeah! Of course a wig! Vegeta! Everyone knows that your Tiara! And Pan   
doesn't! Just play along will ye?" "Hum! Fine! Deal!" "Thank you Vegeta!"  
Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss. Vegeta began to blush. "Now! Let's get started!"  
"Okay mum!" "Uh?"  
  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"So Bra! What happened up there?" "Oh! Nothing! Just...my dad thought I   
was pregnant!" "Uh! That! Would be interesting if it was true!" Pan walked   
up the stairs. "No! Pan! Don't go up there! It's a mess!!!" "Huh?" "If you  
go up! Than my mum wants you to study!" "Oh!" Pan walked back of the   
stairs. Bra sighed. ;sigh; It's good that Pan didn't go up! She doesn't have   
to know yet! Than Bra looked up and saw Pan running to her parents's   
room. "No! Pan!" Bra ran after Pan. But Pan was already there. "Huh!   
What is this!" "Oh no! Pan! Now the wedding is ruined!" "Pan! This isn't   
what it looks like!" Bra came. "Pan!" "Bra! Why didn't you say so!" Pan   
began to cry. "Huh?" Pan ran to the front door. Opened it and flew crying   
away. "Pan! Wait!" Trunks flew after her.  
  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
  
~At Hercule's granddaughter~  
  
"Why didn't Bra say that Trunks's bride was more beautiful than me! But...I   
still love him!" Then Pan felt someones ki. Huh? I feel someones ki! But...  
who is it? Pan looked behind her. Ah! It's Trunks! Why is he following me?  
"Hey Pan! I didn't mean it that way!" "What way! What are you talking about?"  
"Uh? Than you didn't know?" "What!" "Pan! Please! Stop just a sec!" "Can't   
hold me up, ha?" Pan looked behind. "Uh?" I guess! He's grown weaker in   
the years! Pan flew back to Trunks. "Huh? Why did you came back?"   
"I have to tell you something!" "Uh?" "I love you!" "Uh...I know!" "Huh? How?"  
"Bra told me!" "Uh...I'll kill her for this!" "No! Pan! I have to tell you something too!"  
"Huh?" "I love you too!" "You-you do?" "Yes! Sinds you every time came by to play   
with Bra!" "Oh! Me too! When you always came to us! For uncle Goten that is!"  
"Yeah!" Pan and Trunks wanted to kiss eachother but then Marron and Ubuu came.  
"You two just have to come! The wedding!" "Everyone are gonna be impatient!"  
"Okay! We'll come!" Trunks flew next to Ubuu and Pan flew next to Pan. "Sorry we   
interrupted you!" "That's okay!" "I saw you almost kiss eachother!" "Uh..." "Is it true   
Pan?" "Well..." "Wow! Maybe your gonna marry with Trunks today!" "Ha?" "Yeah!   
I know!" Marron flew beside Trunks. "Hey Trunks!" "Yeah?" "Is it true that your   
gonna marry Pan today?" "Uh...I think so!" "Oo! Your a little bit red!" Marron flew   
beside Pan again. "Yep! Today!" What! Today already! But...I'm to young!  
  
Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
  
~At the wedding again~  
  
Trunks, Pan, Ubuu and Marron landed just in time! They ran inside. "C'mon Pan! We   
have to go this way!" "Okay!" Marron pulled Pan to the bridesmaids way. "Pan! You   
have to go with your uncle! And I'm going with Ubuu!" "Okay!" "So Pan! Are you   
ready? The bride is on it's way! And now it's our turn!" "Okay uncle Goten!" Pan and   
Goten walked and were by the altar. Trunks looked at Pan. Pan began to blush.  
  
~A couple of minutes later~  
  
"Do you Tiara...uh...what's your last name!" "Forget my last name! Just go on!" Vegeta   
tried to say with a woman's voice. "Uh...okay! Do you Tiara take this man to be your   
beloved wedded husband?" "I do!" "And do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take this   
woman to be your beloved wedded wife?" "I-I-I-I d-d-d-d...I don't!" "Huh!" All the   
crowd said. "What the hell?" Asked Vegeta with the beste's woman's voice. "I don't!   
Never! I already love someone!" "You pig!" Vegeta smacked Trunks in the face.  
"I think...I deserved that!" "Of course you did!" Vegeta walked away from the wedding.  
"So...are we going to stop now?" "No! I'm still going to marry! And so is my sis!" "Oh!   
Your sister too ha? I have to wright that in my book!" Trunks walked to Pan and sat   
begging with a ring in his hand. "Pan! Will you please marry me?" "Huh? Marry you?"  
Goten walked to Bra. And did the same thing as Trunks. "Bra! Will you please marry   
me?" "Uh...of course I do! Goten!" Bra hugged Goten. "Well?" Pan's family nodded.  
"Alright! I will!" Everyone began to shout: "Oooooo!!!!!!" Trunks kissed Pan and Goten   
kissed Bra. And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight   
  
The end  
  
Author:'And? Did you like it? I want to thx my friend!:Bra-1234!!! Cause she helped me   
a little! And I'm pleased with the end of the story!!!'  
Bra,Goten,Pan,&Trunks:'We are too!'  
Everyone! (even the crowd at the wedding):'Please review!' 


End file.
